Je t'aime, enfoiré !
by Yuuki Momoru
Summary: "Je t'aime !" Que répondre à ça, hein ? Sasuke se le demande...NaruSasu DAY !


**Titre :** Je t'aime, enfoiré

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing : **NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** ils ne sont pas à moi !

Joyeux NARUSASU Day ! (en retard, je sais...)

Comme peut le dire le titre, ce one-shot est un gros mais alors très gros...délire...(Conscience : U_U Ça je crois qu'on s'y attendais un peu...)  
XDD J'y pensais comme ça...et puis là une idée mais alors grotesque me vient à l'esprit...  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira...  
U_U" Bien que j'en doute un peu...  
Alors petite précision, elle ressemble un peu à une fic de la dénommée "lasurvolte" mais j'avoue ne m'être aperçue de cela bien après, donc ,ne me frappez pas ! D'ailleurs allez la lire elle est trop démente !

Je l'ai écrite il y a un moment, et alors que je cherchais quoi écrire pour le narusasu day, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas posté cette fic sur le site, donc j'en profite ! ^^

Les personnages ont seize ans ! XD Et Sasuke est totalement OOC !  
Aller bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

- Je t'aime !

Alors là si je m'y attendais...Naruto, oui Naruto mon coéquipier, mon rival vient de me déclarer sa flamme en pleine rue, un jour de marché...  
Je rentrais tranquillement chez moi quand il s'exclame son amour à mon égard...En tout cas c'est ce que je crois, puisque c'est moi qu'il regarde...  
D'ailleurs là j'ai un doute, je me retourne discrètement pour voir si un amant potentiel pour cet abruti aurait fait l'affaire...

- Qui veut mon poisson ? Il est bon mon poisson !

Bon d'accord, ça ne peut pas être la poissonnière...  
Peut-être ai-je mal entendu...ouaih c'est ça car il est impossible qu'il déclare son amour à la poissonnière, ou à moi.  
Toujours les mains dans les poches et cet air un peu hautain je lui demande, mais alors très mais très poliment hein ! :

- Répéte, crétin.

C'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Il fait les yeux ronds, et cris de toute ses forces :

- JE T'AIME, ENFOIRE !

Bon, d'accord. Ça va j'ai compris, pas la peine de le crier, avait-il peur que je n'entende pas avec la poissonnière derrière ?  
Mais bon, c'est un abruti en quête d'amour, je ne vais pas le taper dessus pour si peu...ça le passera. Je me retourne alors, un peu assourdi par tout ce boucan. Il me rattrape, me coupant la route, la respiration rapide, et les joues rouge.

- Prends tes responsabilités !

Non mais, pour qui il se prend celui-là. Je hausse un sourcil. Je ne pensais pas devoir rembarrer mon rival, Sakura et Ino ça passe, j'ai l'habitude, mais là, j'avoue être un peu pris au dépourvu :

- Casse-toi.

Ah...c'est pareil en fait, ils font tous la même la tête quand je leurs fous des râteaux. Les oreilles rouges, les yeux qui gonflent, je sens les larmes...mince...que faire ?

- Tu veux que je répéte ?

Ah non, ça, ça ne marche pas avec lui. Les filles, elles, courent en pleurant. Il serre les poings, et essaye vainement de me frapper. Un nul reste un nul...

- T'es qu'un sans-coeur !

Ah ! Lalala ! Toujours les bonnes vieilles phrases qui sont sencées nous faire réagir au quart de tour, quand je dis "nous", je parle bien sûr des "tombeurs"...  
Bon aller, c'est mon coéquipier et mon ami en passant, je vais faire un geste, je ne suis pas aussi dégueulasse que ça...:

- Tu n'as qu'à déclarer ta flamme à Lee, il sera ravi.

Il relève la tête me regardant comme si j'étais un monstre. Mais voyons ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Après tout, les moches vont avec les moches, non...?  
Il me pousse et s'enfuit en courant, après avoir hurler un :

- Salopard !

Quel vocabulaire varié ! Tout le monde me regarde avec mépris. N'y prêtant pas la moindre attention, je me relève me dépoussièrement quelque peu. N'ayant pas du tout conscience de ce qui m'attendais...

_"La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid"  
Pour le vengeur, les représailles les plus réjouissantes s'exécutent un certain temps après l'affront. Il peut ainsi les préparer avec soin pour qu'elles frappent son adversaire au dépourvu, quand ce dernier n'est plus sur ses gardes.  
Hihihi..._

Quelques semaines après, nous rentrons de mission comme toujours. Naruto n'a plus fait d'allusion à propos de sa déclaration enflammée...je sais...je suis beau et fantastique, mais à qui la faute ? Je m'égards.  
M'enfin toujours est-il qu'il semble avoir totalement oublié cette histoire. Et bien tant mieux ! Je tourne alors les talons avant que Sakura me lance son habituel :

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Je soupire. Vraiment elle ne me lâche pas celle-là ! Je me retourne alors, pour lui donner sa brève réponse.

- Casse...

J'ai le souffle coupé. Mes yeux s'arrondissent de surprise lorsque je vois Sakura près de Naruto. Beaucoup...mais alors beaucoup trop près...  
C'est à peine s'il peut respirer !  
Il sourit très tendrement, et prend la main de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses...Je HAIS le rose.

- Mais bien sûr...

Et je HAIS ces sourires mieilleux, puant et transpirant le romantisme. Soudain, j'entends des pas d'éléphants courir dans ma direction...Je jette un discret coup d'oeil quand j'aperçois Ino. Tiens au moins une qui n'a pas...

- Narutoooo-kuuuuuun !

...changé...Je HAIS les blondasses dans son genre ! Je te préviens si tu prends son bras tu vas connaître les pires souffrances du monde ninja !  
Moi ? Jaloux ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Jaloux de ces énergumènes collantes et poisseuses ! Touchant MON prétendant...euh...rival ! Vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil et très profondément en plus !  
Je serre les dents et très dignement, je prends la direction de la maison sans prêter attention aux gloussements de ces...choses...gluantes et dégoûtantes...collées à...à...cet abruti fini !

Les jours se succédent ainsi...Naruto se fait draguer par toutes les filles de Konoha, et moi...rien. Mais qu'est-ce qui leurs prennent à tous ? Ce n'est pas moi le plus beau ? Le plus intelligent ?  
Naruto est bête, con, idiot, abruti, c'est un enfoiré de première ! De plus c'est un traitre ! Il dit m'aimer, et après il se fait embrasser par n'importe quelles mochetés !

Je rentre chez moi, claquant la porte comme un fou furieux et monte dans ma chambre. Comme une fille en pleine crise d'adolescence, je me jette sur le ventre dans mon lit et cris dans mon oreiller. Ce n'est pas très classe, je sais, mais chacun ses remèdes.

Je le HAIS ! Je le HAIS ! Je le HAIS ! Je le HAIS ! Je le HAIS ! Je le HAIS ! CE TRAITRE ! CE...CE...

Je hurle une fois encore dans mon oreiller, je crois que j'ai déchiré le drap à force de trop m'aggriper dessus.  
Tu vas voir ! Je vais d'abord te couper en petit morceaux, mettre tout ça dans un carton rempli de fiente de pigeons et te laisser en plein désert comme une merde de chameau !  
Déterminé, je me relève, essuies mes larmes de rage et une fois de plus claque la porte de ma chambre pour redescendre.

D'un pas décidé. Je me dirige avec fierté jusqu'à l'appartement de MON amou...non...rival, pour lui dire ses quatre vérités !  
Je sonne, il m'ouvre et me regarde surpris.

- ENFOIRE ! TU DIS QUE TU M'AIMES ET ENSUITE TU TE FAIS TOUTES LES FILLES DE KONOHA !

Il reste bouche bée un moment et soudain éclate de rire. Je le fixe avec mon regard meurtrier. Mais je me sens rougir...mince...que faire ?

- Tu veux que je répéte ?

Son rire s'amplifie. Il se tient les côtes et est adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, totalement incontrôlable.

- Ahahaha ! T'es...ahaha...t'es trop mignon ! Ahahaha !

Je boude. Un Uchiha n'est pas "mignon" ! Non, j'ai tué des milliers de personnes, décapités femmes et enfants lors de mon absence, pris des drogues lors de mes entraînements avec Orochimaru, tué mon propre frère...je ne suis pas "mignon"...

Je m'énerve soudain, le prenant par le col. Je crois être cramoisi.

- Mais arrête de rire ! Imbécile !

Pourtant je n'en ai aucune envie. Il est beau quand il rit...Comment ça j'ai dit qu'il était aussi moche que Lee ! C'est faux ! Naruto est le plus beau de la Terre ! De l'espace ! De l'univers entier !  
Même plus beau que moi...

_"Aimer, c'est préférer un autre à soi-même"_

Il s'arrête soudain et s'essuie une petite larme d'hystérie. Il me regarde soudain très sérieusement, avec ses yeux terriblement envoûtants. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je regarde le sol...comme c'est intéressant...ah une légère fissure sous mon pied...je ne l'avais jamais remarquée.

- Aller, casse-toi maintenant.

Je relève la tête soudain. Il a croisé les bras, et me lance un regard mauvais. Je serre les poings, au bord de la crise de larmes.

- NON ! C'EST MOI QUI ME CASSE !

J'allais tourner les talons, quand Naruto, mon prince charmant aux yeux bleu, aux cheveux dorés comme le soleil et à l'odeur ennivrante, me retient par le bras.

- Toi et ta fierté...

Il me sourit tendrement. Il plaisantais ? Je ne peux résister plus longtemps, je me jette dans ses bras, comme une adolescente qui connait enfin le premier amour...et le dernier. Il me caresse longuement les cheveux et je respire de bien être.  
Bon, maintenant que j'ai récupéré MON amoureux, je n'ai plus qu'à hôté les têtes sans valeurs de ces autres jeunes filles en fleurs !

- Faut vraiment te secouer pour que tu puisses te rendre compte de tes propres sentiments !

Je prends une moue boudeuse, et enfonce mon visage dans sa veste. Elle sent bon.

- Ahaha ! On dirait une fille !

Je m'en fiche quand il se moque de moi. Je sais qu'il m'aime alors je le laisse faire, mais juste parce qu'il m'aime.  
Et parce que...je l'aime aussi...MON blond !  
Doucement, il me fait entrer dans l'appartement, je ne me suis pas détaché de lui. Je l'entends fermé la porte, il me prend par le menton.

- Tu as...euh...quelque chose à me dire ?

Je le tue du regard :

- Si tu as couché avec une de ces fille, je m'en vais. Si tu me rends jaloux encore une fois, je te frappe. Si tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre plus beau que moi, je te gifle.

Il sourit.

- T'es pire qu'un gamin en fait...

- Non, c'est faux ! Je t'aime juste, enfoiré !

_"Aimer, c'est n'avoir plus droit au soleil de tout le monde. On a le sien."  
On en vient à un point que tous les autres deviennent invisible à nos yeux et on ne voit plus personne d'autre qu'elle. _

Auteur Dégénérée : :D Un one-shot tout mignon, tout craquant, tout doux...  
Sasu : è_é Je suis bizarre dedans ! On dirait carrément une fille !  
Naru : XD J'adore ! T'es trop mignon ! Cruel au début...mais mignon à la fin !  
Conscience : u_u Au fond...le vrai Sasuke...C'EST LUI !  
Auteur Dégénérée : U_U Je m'en doutais.  
Naru : U_U" Et oui. Voilà le véritable Sasuke après le tournage !  
Auteur Dégénérée : O_O Génial !  
Conscience : Y_Y C'est toi qui l'as écrit...

Reviews pour ce délire ? XD


End file.
